


Twilight of a Lifeline

by Eurus_Korvin14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Poetry, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurus_Korvin14/pseuds/Eurus_Korvin14
Summary: A poem for a lost beloved.





	Twilight of a Lifeline

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following poem is purely extracted straight from the author's brain and emotions (yes the author has emotions). This poem it either from imaginations, observations, or from experiences by yours truly.

I woke up by your side today.

I shifted my body to face you, and stiffened.

I slowly opened my eyes as I feel with trepidation how cold your hand is in mine.

I was hoping- hoping that I was wrong, that you were just cold and needs warming.

I was hoping that when I look up on you, your deep obsidian eyes will shine upon me.

I was hoping that your deep voice will rumble as you greet me good morning.

But it never came.

Your face as white as the snow on top of the mountain,

Your body, still;

Your eyes no longer gleams, your voice no longer peals, and your heart no longer beats.

You left me in our sleep, my love.

I know, we've anticipated it.

I know, we've been getting ready for this;

But I was never ready,

No.

I never am, never was, nor ever will be.

 

It's been hours since it happened,

But every time I glance at the clock it says the same.

It didn't rip my heart; 

It didn't ache a bit,

'cause no matter what I do, I still can't feel it.

My heart is a hollow chamber,

Pumping blood; 

But does it still work?

Does it still pump rubies- you claim as your treasure- all over my body?

Arms surrounds me that are not yours, voices talking to me; 

Or at least trying to,

But I can't hear them.

I never bothered to hear them.

I think of you and I weep, my bashert.

You were my soul mate, my love, and my lifeline;

But how can I hold on when I can only hear a flatline?


End file.
